


Beatles Cartoon: Savoy Truffles

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone else is Phil Spector, Gen, Inflation, Script based story, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Basically what would happen if the Beatles cartoon aired an episode based on the song Savoy Truffles. Lots of fatness ensues in this joke of a script
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beatles Cartoon: Savoy Truffles

The theme song plays and the title appears below the Beatles logo as always, then the episode begins.

Episode starts with the Beatles landing in Paris and lazing about in their hotel, John’s looking through a tour guide, Paul’s styling his hair, George’s strumming his guitar and Ringo’s unpacking all their stuff

Ringo: Why do I have to do all the work?

Paul: I wouldn’t want my back to give out, besides, you’re the oldest.

Ringo: What’s age got to do with me being your servant?

John: Well old people get fat more easily. Don’t want that to happen to you.

Ringo: As if you three won’t get fat yourselves. Huh huh, yeah

George: Why would we even get fat? 

Ringo: Well you’re lazing about and the place is full of brochures regarding pastry shops and bakeries.

Paul: C’mon, we have enough self control. Maybe it’s just you. Then again, John can be a pig sometimes too. 

John: Hey! I wasn’t the one constantly called Fatty as a teen.

Paul: That was years ago!

George: Well if you’re quite done bickering, we’ve got some sightseeing to do.

The group calls for a taxi. It’s driven by Phil Spector 

Paul: I can’t put my finger on it, but I got a bad feeling about that guy.. Like he’s gonna do stuff to one of our records.

John: He seems like a nice guy! 

Phil: Uh, don’t look in the trunk. Please, it’s for your own good. 

Ringo: Smells too awful to investigate anyways. Ah, here’s a nice place to stop. Right in town.

Once they leave the taxi, Phil gives Paul a dirty look before he drives off. 

John: Ah, what a lovely old city. But enough of that, time for sweets!

Ringo: Well, so much for you three watching your diets.

George: A few sweets aren’t going to hurt that much!

Paul: It’s not like we’re gonna gorge ourselves silly like a bunch of hogs.

John: Look boys, a candy store! You know they got great stuff in there. I don’t know if Ringo wants to join, since he’s so fussy about his figure. 

The three go into the store as Ringo pouts outside. It has giant shelves of every kind of candy imaginable. Phil Spector is behind the register. 

Phil: Fancy meeting you boys again. Where’s your drummer?

Paul: He’s just waiting outside for us, but enough about him, we’re here for the sweets!

Another man that looks like Phil Spector goes up the counter and buys several boxes of truffles.

Phil: Wow, this is the third time this week you’ve shown up here! You must really love this place!

Other Phil: Yeah, my friend Phil loves this stuff! He’s almost addicted. It seems he constantly wants me to buy him some more. 

John: Three Phils in one day? Boy this is a weird place.

George: Probably just a coincidence, let’s eat!

Paul walks over to the truffles other Phil bought. It’s a large, decorated box.

Paul: Hey, these look pretty good. No wonder that guy’s friend is into them. 

John: Let’s get them! Three boxes, for each of us.

George: I’ll take six.

As Phil checks them out, he tells them an off color joke about orphans that only John laughs at. The room becomes very uncomfortable because of it. When they walk out, Ringo looks shocked. 

Ringo: Ah jeez, why’d you guys buy so many? I thought you said you weren’t going to pig out. 

George: We’re not gonna eat it all in one sitting. Cheer up, these sure smell good, can’t wait to eat!

John: Yeah, Ritchie, no need to be so fussy. We should definitely check out the park. 

As they walk, Paul opens his box and gives a piece to John and George. Ringo turns it down. 

Paul: Suit yourself. Mmm, so creamy. I just want to savour these all day long.

George: We got plenty more boxes, so eat away Paulie.

As they walk through the park, the three are constantly popping more pieces into their mouth, seemingly unaware of how much they’re eating. They walk by Phil Spector who is yelling at some ducks in a pond. 

John: Paul, got anymore of those cherry ones. 

Paul: No. I think we almost went through two boxes! 

Ringo: Already? You sure you’re not a little concerned about how addictive they are?

George: They’re just so good! You sure you don’t want any?

Ringo: They look tasty, but something just seems off about them. Almost everyone coming out of the store seemed to be buying some. I’ve seen five Phils and all they got were those candies. 

John nibbled onto a few extra truffles while Ringo was talking. He then groans and puts a hand on his stomach. 

Paul: You alright John?.. Ooooh.. I don’t feel so good either.

George: You’re telling me..

Ringo: I tried telling you there was something wrong with these things

John: Stop being such a smart aleck! 

John sighs as he slumps onto the bench. Taking a closer look, Ringo noticed their bellies started swelling quite a bit.

George: I think Rings is right. I feel horrible. We probably just eaten too many. 

George lays down and huffs because of how heavy his middle feels. He closes his eyes as he stretches back, emphasizing his bloated middle. Paul also starts to rub his stomach. 

Paul: I’m so stuffed.. But they were so good! Ugh, probably just a little overstuffed, it’ll all go down once we need the loo.

Ringo: Hm, your bulges are all soft like flab. Those couldn’t be normal truffles

John: Let’s just go home guys. I’m beat. We’ll feel better when we sleep it off. 

John groans as he sits up, using the bench to steady himself. He leans back a little since the weight in his stomach is throwing off his balance. Paul and George also look sluggish as they follow. 

George: Wow, I thought we were never gonna make it back to the hotel. Now for some rest.

Paul: Odd, I’m still feeling peckish. How about you guys?

John had already opened a new box and eaten almost half of it. 

John: Yeah, I’m feeling bit better too. Guess I had time to digest it. 

George: Hey! Don’t hog it all for yourself Lennon!

Ringo: Shouldn’t you wait until tomorrow? Your paunches still haven’t gone down yet.

Paul: Hush up Ringo. Looks like you’ve been working on quite a paunch too. 

Paul lowers his waistband as he continues eating with the others. An embarrassed Ringo takes a look at the truffle box, created by Phil Sound Incorporated. 

Ringo: Maybe we should take a look at the ingredients before eating some more? You guys probably had an allergic reaction back there.

George: Nothing I’m aware of that I’m allergic too. 

George looks startled as his pants button pops. 

John laughs until his jacket rips. 

Then it’s Paul’s turn with his belt snapping in two

Paul: What’s in those things?! It seems way more than an allergic reaction!

John: I bet the Phil who owns the candy store might know and find a way to fix us. Well at least we won’t get any bigger than this right?

Ringo: R-right! Don’t worry guys, I’ll go check it out.

Ringo runs out of the hotel to the candy shop. Only, it’s no longer there. 

Ringo: What’s going on! I sure hope those three are still okay. 

When he returned to the apartment, the trio swelled even further. They took up most of the couch. 

Ringo: Ack! This isn’t good at all, we got no lead and now you won’t stop growing.

George: What are we supposed to do now! 

Outside, Phil is moving a piano, but drops it. The sound is very loud and could be heard in the hotel. When they heard it, their swelling went down. 

Ringo: Wait a minute, that sound seemed to stop the swelling… I know the solution, it’s music. If you guys want to go back to normal, we have to sing a song!

John: Why didn’t we think of that? Good thing we brought our instruments on this trip. Care to lead this number, George?

George: I know just the song!

With that, music filled the air, the three bloated Beatles on their respective guitars and Ringo using their bellies as his drum kit. While they sing Savoy Truffle, the three slowly become thinner. 

Paul: Wow, it actually worked! 

Ringo: Of course it worked, singing solves everything!

George: Hey guys, got anymore truffles?

They all laugh.

Cut to a sweaty Phil Spector lying in his living room. He had just woken up as the Beatle Cartoon plays on the TV. 

Phil: I should stop eating those truffles before I fall asleep. They give me the weirdest dreams. 

The credits roll, what’s that? We still gotta do a Sing-Along? We’ll leave that story for another day


End file.
